Burger King
by Leon Hero
Summary: Arthur tiene un problema ¿Con la comida? ¿Comida basura? ¿Él? Era imposible... Pero no cuando miraba a ese alegre y atrevido americano de ojos azules que atendía en el mostrador del famoso Burger King. UkUs LEMON.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que salen en este fanfic pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Pairing: Inglaterra x América (Inglaterra seme, América uke, si xD).**

**Advertencias: Contiene lemon/hard/sexo.**

* * *

-Francis… Voy a terminar gordo como siga viniendo aquí- decía cierto inglés que solo le había dado un bocado a su comida.

\- Mon amour, eso no será culpa mía…- El francés rodó los ojos con un leve suspiro, mirándolo lascivamente después, usando un tono de voz insinuante- pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con una buenísima dieta, ya sabes, que tu y yo tengamos s-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO! Shut up!- Le corta antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mirando inmediatamente a un lado al ver una sombra pasar cerca de la pareja, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se fija un poco más en aquella sombra, dándose cuenta de que no era quien esperaba- Fuck!

-No te estreses Arthur, te ha atendido ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué esté en todas partes? ¡No son trillizos!- Ríe leve al imaginar cómo estaría el británico en ese caso-

Mientras el de ojos verdes imaginaba como sería estar en otro sitio más íntimo, siendo atendido por tantos americanos. Su cara se empieza a sonrojar de nuevo, teniendo la mirada perdida con la boca entreabierta, a lo que el de pelo ondulado le empieza a pinchar la mejilla con una patata, esperando a que volviera de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

Hacía aproximadamente un mes que había empezado a ir a ese local de comida rápida, "Burger King" si mal no recordaba, ni sabía el nombre. Fue un día que su hermano menor se quedó en su casa y este le pidió que le llevara a comer a ese sitio. Allí conoció a esa persona, una persona tan bella como nunca antes había conocido, estaba llena de energía, sus expresivos ojos azules y alegre mirada detrás de unas gafas se lo dijo desde el primer contacto visual, además esa radiante sonrisa que nunca llegó a ver desaparecida. Con mala suerte aquel día no le atendió, pero podía escuchar su voz al lado de su compañero que le atendía, realmente energético. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo todo detalle que le fue posible, el pelo corto y rubio con un pequeño y gracioso mechón que se levantaba en su flequillo.

Pero era un hombre.

Desde entonces no había dejado de ir ni un día, cogía cualquier cosa y se sentaba lo más cerca posible de donde él estuviera. Sabía que se llamaba Alfred y que le encantaba trabajar en ese sitio, no faltaban veces en las que picaba algo de la cocina y en las que se emocionaba por los muñequitos de superhéroes que regalaban en los menús para los niños. A veces se sentaba con su compañero japonés para hacer un descanso y podía escuchar las conversaciones que tenían de esos dibujitos para niños, pero que al parecer a ambos les emocionaba.

El menor sintió un pequeño dolor en su mejilla, despertando de sus pensamientos y viendo a su amigo y compañero pinchándole con una patata.

-Al fin despiertas ¿eh? Yo me tengo que ir ya, además creo que es lo que más quieres…- Señala disimuladamente a un lado donde estaba el hombre de los pensamientos ingleses, acercándose y buscando algún sitio libre, aunque estaba todo lleno –A por todas Arthur, ya sabes que hacer- Le guiña un ojo y se levanta, saliendo del lugar, dejando al rubio de gruesas cejas hecho hielo en el sitio.

Le faltaron pocos segundos para reaccionar, viendo que el trabajador iba a pasar por su lado con una bandeja en sus manos.

-E-eh…- Llama la atención de su objetivo, sonrojándose un poco al ser la primera vez que le hablaba así- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? Está todo lleno…-

-Oh my! Thanks you! –Se sentó justo en frente suyo sin dudarlo ni un momento, sin sorprender demasiado al inglés, sabía cómo era- necesitaba un pequeño descanso, tanto estar atendiendo con ese sabroso olorcito… ¡Abre el apetito! –Se echa a reír y extiende la mano hacia él- Soy Alfred~

-L-lo sé, lo veo en tu uniforme… -Sonríe leve y le da la mano- Arthur… Arthur Kirkland-

-Bueno, tenía que decir algo para saber tu nombre ¿No crees? –Ríe por aquello, dando un leve apretón a su mano y apartándose después- God! Has dicho tu nombre de una forma tan épica… "Arthur… Arthur Kirkland" HAHAHAHA! –Se echa a reír, burlándose un poco del sonrojado británico- Como si nos conociéramos ya ¿no~? Vienes todos los días –Le sonríe divertido, viendo como Arthur se atragantaba con un trozo de patata que intentaba comer para calmarse un poco, mientras él desenvuelve su hamburguesa y le da el primer mordisco- MMMH! It's delicious~-

-¿M-me has visto muchas veces? –Lo mira sorprendido por aquello, completamente sonrojado y maldiciéndose por no ser mas disimulado. Baja un poco la mirada viendo su propia hamburguesa, que se estaba quedando fría- U-um… ¿Quieres? No tengo mucho apetito…-

-Oh! ¿No quieres? Don't worry! Aquí no se desaprovecha nada~ -Se relamen los labios sonriente, cogiendo la hamburguesa, empezando a comer a dos manos-

Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, feliz por poder hablar al fin así con el chico que le gustaba, se sentía como una cría de secundaria enamorada.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando en aquella mesa. Claro, Alfred pidió a su amigo que le cubriera la tarde ese día y que se lo compensaría. En algún momento el americano miró su reloj, mencionando que ya era muy tarde y que tenía que volver a casa para estudiar. Aquello impacto al de ojos verdes.

-¿E-estudiar…?- No podía creérselo, era imposible que fuera tan joven.

-La uni~ ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Tanto te sorprende que trabaje y estudie tan heroicamente?- Rió mientras se levantaba del sitio- ¡Un placer Arthur! Supongo que te veré mañana por aquí~ -Le guiña un ojo y empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto para el personal, dejando a Arthur prácticamente traumatizado.

Se sentía como un pederasta. No lo era, si ese chico estaba en la universidad, claramente era mayor de edad, pero él era un oficinista que casi rozaba los treinta años. Solo esperaba que tuviera unos veinticinco años o que, al menos, no bajara de los veinte.

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que realmente se había ido, empezando a sentir la necesidad de seguir hablándole, de saber más de él. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta en la que había entrado, abriéndola sin miedo en ese momento del que se arrepintió pocos segundos después, viendo al joven cambiándose, sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Arthur! What the fuck are you doing here?! –Eleva un poco la voz al ver al inglés en frente suyo, con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo- Arthur!-

El mayor termina dando un leve bote y se abalanza hacia él con decisión, estando a punto de besar sus labios, pero deteniéndose antes de cometer otra locura. Él era un caballero.

-Te espero a la salida. No tardes, ok? –Sonríe orgulloso, llevando una mano a su nuca y atrayéndolo hacia él para besar sus labios apasionadamente, sin llegar a usar la lengua. Se aparta después y sale de allí dejando a un americano boquiabierto y completamente sonrojado.

El británico llevaba una hora esperando en la salida del local, dudando ya si el joven de ojos azules querría salir con él después de eso. Era un idiota… no tenía pensado besarlo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Debió detenerse…

-Arthur…-Escucha una voz tímida detrás suyo, girándose y viendo a aquel chico sonriéndole con una radiante sonrisa y algo sonrojado- ¡Pero di algo!

-N-no… pensé que te habías arrepentido o algo…- Lo mira algo incrédulo, tragando saliva y sonriendo después.

-Aunque no lo creas, no solo sirvo comida, luego hay que recoger… -Ríe leve y se encoge de hombros, esperando que el mayor dijera algo.

-Y-ya veo… -Baja la mirada con una sonrisita- ¿Aceptarías si te invitara a mi casa para charlar?-

-¡Deja de ser tan educado!- Se echa a reír y le da una palmada en la espalda- Si me llevas claro~ ¿Tienes coche o algo?-

-Tengo… pero no aquí ¿Te parece bien si vamos en bus?- Señala detrás de él una parada de bus- No faltará mucho para que pase uno… aunque es tarde, si no pasa ninguno tendremos que ir an-

-Si no pasa en media hora, vamos a mi casa- Le sonríe caminado hacia allí, seguido por el de ojos verdes.

-¿Vives por aquí? –Pregunta sentándose en el banco de la parada después del americano.

-Yep! No muy lejos- Se queda mirándolo un poco y después lo agarra del cuello de la gabardina, plantándole un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al inglés que no llegaba a corresponder. Termina apartándose al poco y le sonríe divertido al ver lo perplejo que lo había dejado- ¿Tan bien beso~?- Deja escapar una risita mientras el otro volvía en sí y le sonreía pícaramente.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera por eso…- Pasa una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, mirando sus ojos azules aun algo indeciso- No me conoces Alfred… ¿De verdad quieres venir?-

-Tenemos tiempo para eso~ además… íbamos a charlar ¿no?- Ríe leve, mordiéndose el labio sin apartar su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas- Como sea… ¿Vas a besarme?-

El mayor queda sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no se hace esperar, en seguida posa sus expertos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente al principio e intensificándolo con el paso de los segundos. Rompe el beso y se aparta del menor, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No… no está bien esto, eres joven… No quiero aprovecharme de ti- Baja la mirada, agachando también la cabeza- Me gustas… desde que te vi, eres perfecto… pero tu…-

-¿Pero yo? Stupid… ¿Crees que no me he fijado en ti? –Sonríe con seguridad ante la perpleja mirada del inglés- Ya te he dicho que no era la primera vez que te veía…Que hoy me hallas ofrecido ir a comer contigo me hace muy feliz~- Baja su mano hasta dar con la de Arthur y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

-R-really…? Oh my god…- Aprieta suavemente su mano, llevando la otra a su frente- A-aun así… No deberíamos apresurarnos…- Se aclara un poco la garganta y se levanta sin soltar la mano del menor- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-¿Hum? What?! ¿De repente no quieres hacer nada? –El inglés acierta con la cabeza, excusándose con el hecho de que era un caballero- ¡¿Y vas a dejarme así?! Al menos invítame a beber o algo… Eso es lo que haría un verdadero caballero~- Sonríe orgulloso por su respuesta, pero la sonrisa de Arthur mostraba más orgullo aun.

-Agradece que te acompaño hasta tu casa~-

Empiezan a caminar sin soltarse de la mano, el mayor con la mirada baja pensando en lo que eran ahora, sin tener muy claro lo que el chico de gafas sentía por él ¿Le gustaba de antes? Si hasta este día solo habían hablado lo justo como cliente y empleado, ni una pequeña broma ni nada… Tal vez solo le atraía el físico inglés, porque no importaba cuantas veces dijera su amigo francés que sus gruesas cejas aterraban incluso a los pobres ancianitos, sus cejas imponían incluso al hombre más heterosexual o a la chica mas homosexual. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en sus hermosas cejas ¿Por qué el menor sentía interés por su persona? No era el momento para preguntarle aquello, había gente por aquella calle y el de mechón rebelde caminaba alegremente y con emoción, conduciendo al inglés hacia su casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Iba a ver la casa de Alfred, tal vez podría ver algo de interés desde la puerta de la casa. Seguramente tendría una casa algo desordenada, con videojuegos cerca de la televisión y un amplio sofá con una pequeña marca que delataría al americano de pasar horas frente a la pantalla o tal vez de las noches que pasaba estudiando hasta tarde. Y volvió a recordar la edad de Alfred.

-Por cierto…- Llamó la atención del joven, teniendo su curiosa mirada concentrada en él- Eh… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Desvió la mirada al realizar la pregunta, convencido de que era mayor de lo que aparentaba. Pobre Kirkland.

-Diecinueve~ -Respondió sonriente mientras el inglés se atragantaba con la nada al escucharlo, el número resonaba en su cabeza como si no hubiera mañana, tratando de culparle.

-¿Diecinueve?-

-Diecinueve~-

-Diecinueve…-

-Diecinueve~~-

-…-

-Hm?-

-¡E-eres un crio! -Grita de repente, asustando un poco al americano, quién no entiende qué problema tiene con que tenga esa edad, a lo que le devuelve la misma pregunta, haciendo sonrojar al mayor y murmura en bajo-…

-What?-

-…-

-Say it loud!-

-Fuck! ¡Tengo veintisiete años! ¡Te saco ocho años! ¡Ocho! For de god of queen…- Se maldice por ser tan mayor y porque esa persona fuera tan menor ¿No podían llevarse cuatro años? Volvió a mirar al de ojos azules que no podía dejar de reírse, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Un extraño sentimiento- W-w-why are you laughting?! –Pregunta sonrojado, algo irritado por aquel extraño sentimiento que lo invadía.

-Really Arthur~ you're an idiot~ -Se quita una pequeña lágrima que caía de su ojos por la risa, sacando las llaves del portal del piso en el que vivía, abriendo la puerta y pasa él primero, sin preocuparse por ser educado con su invitado- ¿Vas a subir?- El inglés asiente y suben juntos en el ascensor, siendo algo incómodo para el invitado. Era la primera vez que se trataban como algo más que la relación trabajador-cliente y ya se habían besado, además de que después del beso lo estaba llevando a su casa… No podía creerlo ¿Dónde estaban sus dotes de caballero? ¿Acaso se le estaba pegando la idiotez americana? Definitivamente debía ser eso…

Miró al menor de arriba a abajo, quien estaba de espaldas a él mirando su móvil. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar detenerse en una parte en concreto de su cuerpo. Tan redondo y bien formado, aunque mentiría si dijera que ese trasero americano no tenía algo de volumen de mas. No era que estuviera gordo, al contrario, estaba muy bien, pero esa leve montañita en su cintura le delataba de toda la comida basura que comía. Pero eso no era nada malo, era un punto a su favor, debía estar blandito y daban ganas de apretarlo y retorcerlo suavemente entre sus manos…

-He… hehe…- Ahí volvía a estar presente la cara pervertida inglesa.

-Um? ¿Arthur? ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunta sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sonrojaran sus mejillas por estar pensando en cosas pervertidas mientras estaba con esa persona, negando rotundamente para evitar decirle algo mientras el americano arquea una ceja sin entender que le pasaba- Como sea, ya estamos aquí –Se abren las puertas del ascensor y sale de allí seguido por el de mejillas sonrojadas hasta la puerta que daba a la casa, abriéndola y después quedándose mirando un rato.

-Bueno, supongo que me v-

-¿Por qué no entras a tomar algo?- El americano le corta preguntándole con una dulce sonrisa, dejándole pasar. El inglés sorprendido acepta, pasando antes que él y el otro cierra la puerta tras pasar a la casa también- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo bastantes bebidas~ -Se quita la chaqueta tirándola al sofá del salón mientras se acerca a un armario que tenía algunas bebidas alcohólicas- Tengo licores de frutas~ ¿Quieres?-

El mayor ríe leve, acercándose al armario para mirar las bebidas- ¿Eres un niño o qué? –Sonríe y mete la mano en el armario, sacando una botella de whiskey –Esto estará bien, tú coge lo que quieras para ti, no tienes que beber cosas de adultos-

El de gafas hincha las mejillas con el ceño fruncido, cogiendo un par de vasos y cerrando las puertas del armario sin coger mas bebidas, enfadado por lo que le había dicho. Deja los vasos en la mesita y se dirige a la cocina para coger unos hielos y al volver se encuentra con la imponente mirada de Arthur, haciéndole sonrojar levemente, a lo que el inglés deja escapar una risita de superioridad.

-¿No vas a tomar nada para ti? Tú no has probado esto en tu vida… esta sin abrir y todo- Sonríe prepotente mientras ve al menor sentarse a su lado, echando un par de hielos a cada vaso y después llenándolos de la bebida elegida por su invitado hasta la mitad, sin responder a su comentario.

-J-just shut up…- Desvía la mirada algo sonrojado, mientras coge el vaso y le da un buen trago, tosiendo seguidamente al no estar acostumbrado, haciendo estallar en risas al mayor.

-Hahahaha mira que eres descuidado…- Coge su vaso y le da un trago, mientras miraba al chico que se recuperaba del primer trago.

Tras un rato de estar bebiendo y conversando, el joven se encontraba bastante sonrojado por la borrachera, siempre había bebido licores suaves, no estaba nada acostumbrado a algo tan fuerte y de sabor desagradable, no sabía cómo podía tener esa botella y mucho menos cómo podía gustarle al mayor, quien tampoco estaba nada sobrio, su sentido de caballero había desaparecido completamente de su cuerpo, el alcohol se lo había llevado.

-G-god… esto es asqueroso… A-Arth… es demasiado amargo…!-

-¿Tú crees? Si… si está bien~- El inglés se queda mirando los ojos azules perdidos en el espacio del salón- Pobre… estas todo rojo…-Murmura en bajo sin llegar a ser escuchado por el menor, inclinándose un poco hacia él para llamar su atención, pero tal y cómo estaba no calculaba nada bien las distancias, estaba tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones el uno del otro- ¿Quieres algo dulce, Alfred?- Sin darle tiempo a responder, lo besa en los labios pausadamente.

Alfred no se sorprende mucho por el beso, no le daba tiempo, sus instintos no tardaron en hacer que lo correspondiera, abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. El beso se iba intensificando gracias a la impaciencia del menor, dándole en seguida lo que deseaba. El británico introduce su lengua en la cavidad del americano, rozando la suya, teniendo enseguida una batalla de lenguas buscando dominar el beso. Batalla en la que termina ganando el de gruesas cejas por su experiencia, pero Alfred termina cortando el beso en busca de oxígeno.

-S-sweet…- Murmura mirando los ojos verdes con los propios entrecerrados, sonriéndole levemente y vuelve a besarlo con necesidad, tumbándose en el sofá con el otro encima, quién empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo sobre la ropa.

Vuelven a romper el beso al de un rato, ambos con la respiración agitada, volviendo a besarse tras mirarse de forma cómplice. Esta vez más apasionadamente mientras el mayor empezaba a hurgar bajo la camiseta americana, levantándola al ir subiendo las manos hasta su pecho, empezando a dar suaves pellizcos en sus zonas más sensibles, haciendo que el joven rompiera el beso con un leve quejido, sin entender porque aquello le gustaba tanto, que tocara ahí.

El inglés al tener libres sus labios, vuelve a ocuparlos empezando a besar su cuello con fiereza, mordiendo después hasta dejarle una marca rosada que le duraría hasta el día siguiente. Le encantaba ver como la espalda del americano se arqueaba, haciendo que sus pelvis chocaran la una con la otra, sacándoles gemidos a los dos. La temperatura había subido demasiado, sabía que ya no podía parar, no ahora, por mucho que se arrepintiera al día siguiente.

Se apartó un poco para poder despojar al americano de su camiseta, dejando que esta cayera al suelo del salón, volviendo enseguida a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, capturando entre sus dientes una de sus tetillas, mientras con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba la otra, haciendo estremecer a Alfred y retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo británico.

El americano termina empujando a Arthur, empezando a desabotonar su camisa con rapidez, casi arrancando los botones a su paso. Al terminar se levanta un poco para poder besar su pecho, jugando de la misma forma que él lo había hecho antes con su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer mientras se va acomodando, dejando que el menor lo empujara hasta quedar tumbado debajo suyo, encantado con los torpes besos que bajaban desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, empezando a desabrochar su pantalón, o intentándolo al menos.

El inglés ríe y decide echarle una mano con ese pequeño problema, bajando un poco sus pantalones y dejándole el resto al joven, quien termina de quitarle los pantalones seguidos de la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Tras un rato de que Alfred se quedara mirando el cuerpo del mayor, este último decide sacarlo de su mundo de fantasía –Hey Alfred… ¿Me vas a dejar así?- El nombrado se sonroja a más no poder, a lo que el inglés deja escapar una leve risita- ¿Alguna vez has…?-

-Don't say it!- Lo corta antes de terminar la frase, completamente sonrojado. Respira profundamente y después suspira con fuerza –Un héroe como yo puede fácilmente, no puede ser difícil siendo del mismo sexo- Completamente decidido empieza a acariciar la entrepierna del mayor, de arriba abajo lentamente al principio, sacándole algunos suspiros al mayor, era tan increíble ser tocado por esas fuertes manos.

-M-mas… ah… más rápido Alfred…- Este se sonroja y obedece, moviendo su mano con más energía, viendo los gestos del mayor completamente embobado- ¿T-te importaría…? –Pasa una mano por los labios del menor, acariciándolos suavemente- ¿…usar tu boca?-

-WHAT?! Are you f-fucking crazy? - Se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer. Se va acercando lentamente y con inseguridad, posando sus labios sobre la punta, sin hacer nada mas hasta pasar unos segundos, lamiendo tímidamente la punta y después bajando un poco su lengua mientras seguía moviendo la mano sin interrumpir con su lengua.

Con el paso de los minutos el americano ya había cogido la suficiente confianza, empezando a introducir el miembro en su cavidad bucal para mayor disfrute del británico, que pensaba que no lo hacía nada mal para ser la primera vez, y los gemidos demostraban al menor que iba bien, animándolo a seguir y a hacerlo cada vez con más confianza.

-Alfred… s-stop…- Le pide empezando a sentir que si seguía así no tardaría en terminar, negándose a terminar antes. Le sujeta de las mejillas y lo levanta, acercándolo hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente. El más joven corresponde al beso con necesidad, olvidando por completo que intentaba complacer al británico. Rompe un poco el beso y le sonríe pícaro -¿No querrás terminar tan pronto no?- muerde su labio inferior y tira un poco de él, girándose después para quedar encima, pero termina cayendo al suelo y se queja por el golpe, a lo que el estadounidense solo se echa a reír por lo tonto que había sido, y no era de extrañar, estaban borrachos.

-Hahaha~ ¿Estás bien, Arthur?- Pregunta entre leves risas, bajándose del sofá y quedándose de pie para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa delante de los hambrientos ojos verdes, cuyo dueño no podía esperar para hacer gritar su nombre al menor. Lo ve ponerse sobre él con una pierna entre las inglesas, haciendo sonreír pícaramente.

-¿No te toca a ti?- Ríe leve, levantando una pierna para rozar con la rodilla la excitación del americano, sacándole un jadeo por aquello. Seguidamente gira sobre el suelo, dejando al menor debajo, como antes quería sobre el sofá. –Separa las piernas…- Ordena pero no espera y termina separándolas él mismo, colocándose entre estas –Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras puppet, seguro que te excita más- Sin esperar más, empieza a acariciar su miembro mientras reparte dulces besos por la parte interna del muslo, viendo como el menor disfrutaba de aquello, teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas completamente rojas del alcohol y la vergüenza, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de acallar gemidos que conseguía retener solo por el momento, era cuestión de esperar.

Empezó a hacer los movimientos más rápidos e intensos, haciendo que el de ojos azules no pudiera contener ni un solo gemido, el alcohol le había quitado la vergüenza y no podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba de la experta mano inglesa –M-more! Ah! Ngh~ - El inglés sonríe por aquello, dándole enseguida lo que pedía y sin esperar más, introduce completamente el miembro en su boca, siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba con la mano, pero ahora con su boca.

El mayor no dejaba de disfrutar cada uno de los gemidos del joven, que no hacían más que excitarlo y sin poder contenerse más se separa, llevando tres dedos a los labios de Alfred, quien lo mira confundido sin entender porque había parado y porque tenía sus dedos enfrente –Lámelos- Acaricia sus labios con estos, separándolos un poco para introducirlos en su boca.

-Mn~ W-why…?- Siente los dedos en su cavidad, empezando a lamerlos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, aun en busca de una respuesta, porque no tenía sentido que lo dejara a medias solo para lamerle los dedos. Tras unos segundos, viendo que ya estaban bien ensalivados, aparta los dedos y los baja a su entrepierna, bajando un poco mas hasta dar con ese orificio que pensaba utilizar.

-¿Tendré que prepararte, no? ¿O es que puedes soportarlo sin prepa?-

-WHAT?!- Da un bote del espanto, apartándose del mayor y cubriéndose como puede- Are you fucking kidding me?! N-no puede ser verdad… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el de abajo? ¡Los dos somos hombres! Yo también puedo darte a ti, please, no estoy preparado para esto…- Intenta excusarse para no ser el pasivo, pero el inglés solo lo ignora y lo vuelve a tumbar como antes, colocándose y no tarda en introducir el primer dedo, haciendo que el americano se retorciera un poco.

-No dejaría que un inexperto como tú me penetrara en su primera vez con un hombre… no te preocupes, te gustará~-Empieza a mover el dedo en su interior en círculos, para ir acostumbrándolo, mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le susurraba a la oreja- just relax~- Sonrie y besa su oreja, lamiendo después escuchando los jadeos del menor, que intentaba relajarse como podía, sin conseguir mucho, a pesar de que no dolía, pero se le hacía molesto.

Arthur termina bajando una de sus manos de nuevo al miembro del joven, retomando las caricias para ayudarlo a relajarse cuando introducía el segundo dedo –Good boy Alfred…- Besa su frente, escuchando atentamente cada gemido que escaba de sus labios- D-do you like it?- Lo mira mientras mueve sus dedos más rápidamente, introduciendo el tercero y empezando a sacarlos y meterlos, notando que ya estaba preparado.

-Mnh! Y-yeah… I-I…like it~- Termina reconociendo el de gafas, sacándole una sonrisa al británico. Aparta la mano de su entrepierna y la lleva a su mejilla, acariciándola y seguidamente le quita las gafas, dejándolas en el sofá.

-Mejor~- Lo mira sonriéndole y lo besa con necesidad, moviendo un poco más los dedos en su interior y los retira después, haciendo que el americano rompiera el beso para gemir sobre los labios ingleses- Are you ready?- Le pregunta recibiendo la esperada respuesta positiva, apegándose más a él –Levanta un poco las piernas…- lleva una mano a una de sus piernas para separarlas, mientras la otra mano la lleva a su miembro, empezando a introducir la punta en su interior lentamente, seguido de lo demás, tomándose su tiempo hasta estar completamente dentro –G-god… Alfred, estas estrecho~- Ríe leve y lo besa con cariño, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Se separa un poco después y lo mira algo preocupado, al ver que no abría los ojos y que de estos caían unas pequeñas lágrimas- ¿E-estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-

-¡C-claro que duele! Dios, tendría que estar yo en tu lugar… ¡Y tú en el mío!- Se queja pero en seguida se abraza a su cuello para atraerlo a él y volver a besarlo apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua y empezando a olvidar un poco el dolor en su trasero, ahora quería disfrutar. –M-move…- Rompe el beso para indicarle que podía seguir, volviendo a fundirse en otro beso mientras el inglés empezaba a moverse lentamente, retirando su miembro y volviéndolo a introducir lentamente, asegurándose de que estaba preparado. Vuelve a retirar y esta vez lo introduce más rápidamente, empezando a marcar un ritmo algo más rápido.

-Aah!- Rompe el beso para gemir, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del mayor y este coloca sus manos en su cintura para tenerlo bien sujeto- A-Arthur~ ah! Mnh! –Gime alto, olvidando poco a poco ese dolor que cada vez se hacía más leve, siendo realmente placentero sentir como entraba y salía el inglés de su interior, disfrutando este también por la húmeda calidez de su interior.

-F-fuck! Inside you… feels so good~-Lo halaga antes de besar de Nuevo sus labios, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas, buscando el punto que haría gemir al joven como loco. Y no tarda en encontrarlo, haciendo que este arqueara su espalda rompiendo el beso para gemir más alto, sin entender porque había sentido más placer en ese momento, solo quería que siguiera tocando esa parte en su interior.

-Arthur! T-there~ more please!- Le pide agarrando con fuerza su pelo y tirando un poco de él, recibiendo al momento lo que pedía. Arthur embestía con fuerza y necesidad, sintiendo que no tardaría en llegar a su límite, así que lleva una mano al miembro americano, empezando a acariciarlo con rapidez, sin dejar de embestir ese punto que lo volvía loco –Aah! I-I can't! I-I'm going to… ah!- Intenta avisarle pero sus palabras entrecortadas apenas le dejan explicarse como quería, aun que el mayor lo entiende y le avisa de que él también estaba en su límite.

Tras unas fuertes embestidas, Alfred libera su esencia primero, sin poder contener mas tanto placer y de seguido lo hace el inglés, llenando su interior con su esencia. Ambos se dejan caer jadeando con los cuerpos sudados y manchados. Al poco el menor vuelve a empezar con suaves besos, pidiéndole que siguieran en su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente empieza a sonar "Help" de los Beatles en el móvil del mayor, siendo despertado por aquel espantoso ruido para su dolorida cabeza. No era la alarma, era el tono que tenía puesto de llamada, lo mira a regañadientes viendo que le llamaba su amigo francés, colgándole al instante. Entonces ve algo curioso en su móvil, estaba en la galería y había unas cuantas fotos extrañas, y al parecer un vídeo.

Abrió la primera foto viendo toda la pantalla de color carne, algo que no le decía nada. Pasó la siguiente foto viendo que estaba algo movida, pero podía ver a una persona rubia de pelo corto desnuda en la foto. Empieza a sonrojarse por aquello, dándole al ícono del play al pasar la siguiente que era el vídeo, escuchando un montón de gemidos y jadeos, viéndose en la pantalla como el joven camarero del Burger King saltaba sobre su cuerpo para introducirse profundamente su miembro.

El inglés para el video y tira el móvil a la mesilla, apartándola manta que lo cubría y comprobando que estaba desnudo. Seguidamente mira a un lado, viendo al americano que parecía una estrella de mar con una extremidad en cada lado, teniendo las mantas justo por las rodillas. Arthur se sonroja completamente y se levanta tapando al menor y empezando a buscar su ropa, pero sin encontrarla. No podía salir de allí así ¿Y si ese tonto americano vivía acompañado? No era plan de pasearse desnudo por una casa ajena.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama sin saber qué hacer, empezando a recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, arrepintiéndose de cómo se había portado. Estando metido en sus pensamientos, el contacto de una mano en su hombro lo despierta, haciendo que se sobresaltara, pero en seguida se deja tranquilizar por los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa.

-Good morning~ ¿Has dormido bien? God, yo he dormido del tirón después de todo lo de anoche- Ríe leve y se levanta, rebuscando en un cajón y se coloca la ropa interior- Puedes coger si quieres, están limpios~ y no creo que te importe llevar míos después de lo de todo…- Coge unos que eran de Batman y se los da- Here~

-Eh…? Wait! ¿N-no estás enfadado ni nada?- Lo mira algo extrañado, no es que el americano fuera fácil de enojar, pero es que lo había obligado a tener sexo con él siendo el pasivo, algo molesto tenía que estar, él lo estaría en su lugar.

-What? Por qué? Solo me duele el trasero una barbaridad, pero estoy bien~ Aunque hoy no iré a la uni…- Ríe leve y se acerca para besar sus labios, apartándose y volviendo a tumbarse la cama- Pero hazme el desayuno~ me lo merezco~ Café, huevos, bacón, tostadas… ¡Y zumo!-

-Y-ya veo… ¡¿Todo eso?! Así estás tú… -Ríe bajo, viendo como el menor le reprochaba –Oye… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? Nos hemos conocido hoy, hemos tenido sexo sin preservativo, además soy mucho más mayor que tú…- Suspira leve y lo mira serio, manteniendo la compostura –Además era tu primera vez…- Desvía un poco la mirada, sonrojándose por aquello.

-I know, eso tiene fácil solución, seamos novios- Le sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a besar sus labios abrazándolo por el cuello casi tirándolo encima. Después lo suelta dejando que pudiera respirar, de la impresión no había cogido aire- Ya esta~ ¡Problema solucionado! –Ríe alto y se levanta, quedándose en la puerta para esperar al mayor –Y yo que pensé que perdería la virginidad con una chica joven y atractiva~- Tras decir eso se dirige a la cocina dejando a un pobre inglés en shock.

-…What?...-

-C´mon Arthur! I'm hungry! Y yo no pienso hacer la comida~ -Le dice en alto para que fuera a hacerle el desayuno mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, dejando al mayor helado en el cuarto.

* * *

**N.A: Bueno! Este es mi primer fanfic UkUs, no sean duros conmigo, pero espero que os haya gustado ^^ Y... admito tomates, patatas, scones, hamburguesas que vayan directas a mi boca y lindos ingleses que quieran ser ukeados aunque no quieran reconocerlo (?).**

**Muchas gracias por leer~ Intentare hacer una segunda parte pronto OuOU**


End file.
